Mission:Impossible:Compromised
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Takes place after Ghost Protocol. Brandt meets disavowed IMF Agent Becky Jackson and is immidiately smitten and irritated. Lets just make sure they don't die/kill each other first. Review! I suck at summaries! It's good I promise! Brandt/OC
1. Hitting The BullsEye

Mission: Impossible- Compromised ch1

Agent William Brandt entered the party discreetly as he searched for the "Dove". She was supposed to be wearing a gold bracelet with purple jewels. "Saturn, has the dove flown in with the package?" Agent Ethan Hunt asked as Brandt looked around for the woman he was supposed to meet. "No." Brandt replied bitterly. Suddenly a beautiful woman swooped in wearing a sparkly white off the shoulder dress and was approaching Brandt with swift, gliding steps. Brandt was walking swiftly as well, the Dove in hot pursuit. Someone else was in pursuit of the Dove. As if out of nowhere, someone swooped in and captured the woman and she disappeared.

Becky's POV

"Let go of me!" I screeched as the man dragged me by the neck to his private office. As soon as the man set me down in the office, about 4 guns were pointed at me. "Tell us what you know." The man demanded. I was so cool under pressure. "Now boys, I don't think that will be necessary." I replied with a cocky smirk. They weren't anticipating my attack. I kicked the gun to my furthest left and went to work. Gotta love being an ex-IMF agent. In the next 3 minutes, I had killed all of Gustav Hazenburg's henchmen and had Gustav at gunpoint. Suddenly analyst William Brandt, Agent Hunt(a good friend of mine), and Agent Carter burst in through the door. "Becky Jackson?" Ethan asked as I knocked out Gustav. "Ethan Hunt. Nice to see you again. Where's Benji?" I asked with a reunion class smile. "Here I am. What did I miss? Becky!" Benji said running towards us. "So what brings you guys to Morocco?" I asked, tucking my caramel locks behind my ear. "We're meeting an agent in hiding for information on that bomb threat in Arabia." Jane said as we returned back to the party. "Oh that's me. Brandt, I believe you contacted me as my name was "Dove"?" I asked quizzically. "Um, yeah. What happened as you were approaching me to hand me that file with the encryption codes with the bombing codes?" He asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _So cute._ I can't think those type of thoughts about a fellow agent. "Gustav attempted to find information about me and then get rid of the evidence that I ever existed." I said shrugging as I took off one of my heels. I removed the shoe to reveal the chip that held the information that they needed. Brandt reached for it but I pulled it back. "Uh-uh. My information comes with a price." I said, with a knowing smirk. "It's true she does always come with a price." Ethan said from behind him. "Alright name it." Will said with a sigh. I win. "I want a one-back in the operation." I said with a relieved sigh. "I should've known you would want a one-back. Done." Ethan said with ease as he shoved his hands into his pockets of his black slacks. "Excuse me but what's a one-back?" Brandt asked. Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance. "A one-back is when an agent wants to join a mission with another team." She explained.

Freight Train #47

"So what's the next stop?" Benji asked as Jane and I finished doing weapon inventory.

"Peru." Ethan said as he drew a dart. It hit the bull's-eye.

_First chapter! I have been dying to get this out. It's probably really short but this is like the 2__nd__ story that is about Mission: Impossible the movie not the tv show. It's kind of an new mission after Ghost Protocol. I did this while watching FRIENDS. It's hilarious._

_xx Little Miss Purple xx_


	2. Agent Tango

Compromised ch2

Beck y- Profile!

"Okay here's the plan: Benji will slink his way into the control room while I keep an eye on Alvaro Arpazi. Jane, you will lure Arpazi into his safe room and subdue him. And Brandt and Becky will distract the whole party." Ethan said as we all gazed at the map. "And how do we do that?" Will asked. "Tango." Benji said, trying to stifle a laugh. William just looked baffled. I laughed a bit as I turned on my heels. "This is gonna be good." I said, walking towards the girls' side of the compartment.

Changing Rooms Red & Gold Gala

"I don't wanna come out. I feel stupid." I whined as Jane tried to drag me out. "Ethan, man, I AM NOT coming out of here dressed like this." I heard Brandt say from the other side. "Fine. You will both walk out of those rooms in 3,2,1!" Benji yelled. I stepped out shyly wearing this:

(Profile!)

"I told you that you looked great. And wow, you clean up nice Brandt." Jane said. Wow, she was right. Brandt looked really nice. He was wearing this:

(It's on my profile!)

"If anybody asks, Becky you and Brandt are a world famous dancing couple." Ethan said as we approached the front entrance. "A world famous dancing what?" I asked in shock. "Just go." Brandt said, leading me away slowly. "But." I stammered. "I know, I know." He said in reassurance. "Ok. I'm going to do this and whatever happens, I just wanted to let you know, I _don't _like you." I said forcefully. "Sure. You don't." I heard Ethan chuckle. "Shut up." I said through gritted teeth. "Get in and get out before I kill Brandt." I said, under my breath. "Heard that." Will sing-songed. "Just dance with me, smartbutt." I smirked. Let's just say I enjoyed the dance a little too much.

**Oh, she's started to feel emotions for William. I kinda inspired this after watching the tango scene in Mr. & . Please enjoy! And review.**

**Little Miss Purple**


	3. Akward Situations Will Kill You

Mission ch3

Apparently the champagne was getting to both of our heads because I would've believed what we were both doing next. We both leaned in and my lips were pressed against his. Okay what was I doing? "Guys? Hello? Becky? What happened with you and Brandt? Hey!" I heard Benji yell from the earpiece. We broke apart, not making eye contact. "Yeah. Benji, what's the problem?" William asked through the earpiece. I listened in as well. "I need you and Becky to head to the control room and get through the access vent and disconnect the wires that are for the main circuit breakers for the main service computer."

_In The Control Room… _

"Look about what happened back there.." Brandt started as he unscrewed the nails in the vent. "Forget it. It was just a kiss, right?" I stated, my eyes focused on the wall. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Benji! Dude! Only a mouse could fit through this thing?" Will stated in a very agitated manner. I heard Benji say, "Look to your left." I waved timidly. I realized what they wanted me to do. "Oh no, no." I said. "You are going up there." He lightly chuckled stating the sentence as if I had no choice.

**Heyo! Please comment and tell me how to improve! And most of all enjoy the story and keep guessing on that surprise.**

**Laterz!**


	4. Vents, Drunken Kisses, and Kidnapping

**Hi guys! I really wanted to get this chapter out and heads up this is going to be a bit more angsty along with some awkwardness, intense romance, some violence, and a few drunk agents. Just a fair warning it's gonna be hard to finish this before midnight but I will make it work for you guys and I hope you guys are still fans of the series so far. Thank you guys so much for all of the support you have given me and I would have never made it this far without any of your guys' help. I am really thankful for all of the reviewers out there. So now I will stop with my mushy self and here is the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Compromised ch4

"This is definitely on the top ten list of the most disgusting places I've been." An alarmingly repulsed Becky said, crawling on her hands and knees in the air vent. "Oh quit whining. The view isn't pleasant from my end either." Will replied snarkily. "Oh shut up Captain Smart-arse, you know you like the view." Becky shot back, wishing she could slap him. "One more word William Brandt, and I swear…" She muttered threateningly. "Okay, I see the circuit wires for the computer what do I do now, Benji?" She asked, this time in a gentler tone because she was clearly less irriated with the Brit than _others_. "Crap! These encryptions codes are pretty much impossible to hack unless…" He trailed off. "Unless what, Benji?" Ethan asked on the other line. "I have to turn on the turbulence fan, which is really, _really_ powerful. After I turn that on, Becky will need to hold onto the blue and red wires to her left and right in order for her not to be blasted out of that vent faster than the speed of light." Benji replied, already figuring out the little quirks and tweaks of the operation.

_2 Minutes later…._

**Becky's POV**

"So I just hold onto the wires until you hack your way into the computer and that way I don't get blown all the way to the Bahamas, right?" I asked for confirmation. "Yep, then you can cut the wires. You got it all covered, oh and I forgot to mention do _NOT _touch the yellow wires." He said emphasizing that I cannot touch those wires. "What happens if she touches the wires?" Jane asked. "She will probably die of getting 1,000 watts of direct electricity shot through her body." He stated casually. "Oooo. Touch the wires." Brandt said eagerly. '_You're lucky you're cute so I don't kick your sorry butt.' _I thought angrily as I prepared to be hit with a lot of air.

_Aprox. 30 seconds later…._

I thought a lot of air was the type of turbulence you get when you're really close to a prepped helicopter. This was _nothing_ like that. Imagine being in a massive powered wind tunnel multiply that force times 70, and then you kind of have an idea of how it was like in that tiny vent. Well, at least I'm getting a Brazilian Blow-out for free. By the time that Benji finally cracked the code 7 minutes later, my arms felt like limp spaghetti noodles. I practically lay crumpled up next to Brandt(who found this absolutely hilarious). I was truly a mess. Hair fluffed all over the place, my dress extremely wrinkled. But that didn't stop from our own little celebration.

:::::

_At a bar… _

Even before he talked me into it, I knew I would regret almost every decision I made in the next 6 hours. To been honest I never really drank. I may have a beer here, a wine cooler there, but nothing consistent. So I decided to live on the wild side and drink not one but _two_ beers and about one and a half Cosmos. In a matter of half an hour me and Jane were laughing drunkenly at random stuff. Like a umbrella and stuff like that. The guys were reasonably drunk but not to the extent of what me and Jane were. That night was bit fuzzy and a blur, but I do remember a few prime moments. But only one moment stuck in my head. "Okay if I hit this bulls-eye you have to kiss me." Brandt declared. Like a fool I nodded. Of course he missed, but he insisted on a kiss anyways. At least while drunk I had an opinion. I at first refused. Then Jane and the remainder of the boys began to chant, "Kiss! Kiss!" repeatedly. I don't have much of patience when I'm drunk, so I pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. Then the night was a wide array of colors.

::::::

_Next Morning…_

I woke up with a pounding headache. Luckily I was back at the hotel suite we were staying in. But this isn't my room. I looked over to see Jane passed out, laying upside down on the bed, Benji curled around the bottom of a chair and Ethan sprawled out on the chair. And Brandt was sprawled out next to me on the floor covered in my gold body glitter. After cleaning myself up, I left a note saying I was going down to the pool downstairs.

::::::

_At The Pool…_

As I was walking in the direction of the saunas, someone's hand reached out and pulled me into the steam filled chamber. A shadowy figure approached me and placed a cloth over my mouth, forcing me to inhale it. I then began to slip into darkness.

**Okay, that was like the longest chapter I have ever typed on this story. It's a record! Who took Becky and why?** **How will the whole group react to her disappearance? How will Brandt react? Who will come and save the day? Well please review and I will make a new chapter tomorrow. Next week I will be half busy half free because of exams. I will try to fit new chapters in that agree with my study time! All reviews are appreciated! No extreme flames allowed!**

**Loving Writing,**

**Little Miss Purple**


	5. I Hate Being A Damsel In Distress!

**It's been a suspenseful road since the last chapter. I am truly looking forward to the group's reactions when a shocking item washes up. I really need reviews! I think of reviews as the fuel that helps me write quicker and better. I have to admit.. *crying* you guys make me a better writer and I can't imagine a life without writing. I just write the story, but you guys make it possible for me to improve myself as a writer. I really enjoy writing for you guys because I couldn't ask for better, more genuine people like y'all to review my stories. Ok, I really need to stop being sappy and just get on with the story. (Brandt: *rolls eyes* Yes please just get on with it. Me: Well! It's someone's time of the month isn't it! Benji: Ouch! You just got powned and burned!) **

Compromised ch5

Brandt's POV

Oh God, I am never drinking that much again. Wait a minute, something is off balance here. Benji's here, Ethan and Carter were in the other room, so who else is there. Oh, I got it! What's missing is a sarcastic, controlling, infuriating, and mildly attractive smart-alleck named Becky. "Hey guys, do you know where Becky is?" I asked, walking into the other room. "Um no, she was going for a swim and should be back in 20 minutes but something's up here. She would've came back by now. Let me go call her cellphone." Jane said before going to grab her phone.

Becky's POV

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. Illuminated by a single weak light bulb. The first thing I noticed was a small video camera. The second thing was two grinning men to my left and right. Seriously, don't people have anything useful to do with their lives? I started to get one of my guns from my pocket when a head honcho looking guy walked into the room. "Looks like our little TV star is awake." The guy chuckled. What do they mean by that? Oh! The video camera! Wow, a dumb blonde moment. Now that's just sick. Broadcasting me to God knows where. "Oh yeah, well whose going to watch anything produced by you goons." I said snarkily. I learned from the biggest smart-arse of all. Brandt. "Oh, but I'm sure your friends and your little boyfriend would love to watch you." He replied with just enough sinister in his voice to make me cringe. What? I'm Becky freaking Jackson! I am not supposed to be scared, I'm fearless, smart, beautiful, and not to mention extremely lethal. Suddenly, the man struck me across the face with great power. I screamed in pain. The pain just kept getting stronger and stronger. And then it got even worse. One of the henchmen handed the lead guy a knife, _Oh, God what are they going to do with me._ For the first time in my life I was actually hoping for someone to save me. And that person just so happened to be William Brandt, the smart-arse of all smart-arses. Wow, I'm screwed.

Brandt's POV

"Guys, you might want to check this out." Jane said coming back into the room. On her cellphone screen it displayed a video of a blonde girl being brutally tortured. "Don't touch me." The blonde breathed once her assaulters were finished with her. "Jane, zoom in on the blonde." Ethan requested. Once she zoomed in, we all were speechless. It was Becky. "Benji, can you track where the video is being filmed?" Ethan asked, looking up from the screen. "Yep." He replied as he began typing away. "Got a location! It's a warehouse on Madison Avenue." He yelled, picking up his laptop. We all hurriedly walked out of the hotel room and out into our black Audi. Okay, why do I get the feeling that I actually have feelings for Becky other than hate?

Becky's POV

I'm going to go out on a limb here and say, "being a damsel in distress downright sucks." I mean all of these years when I would read to my niece and nephew and I would always say that Rapunzel can just stuff it down her size 36C bra, and I'm the one who gets punished for it. I'm really starting to hate this job. I took a giant gulp of wet cardboard smelling air when those retards finally left me alone. I heard a light ping followed by a clunk on the window. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Now whoever was pulling that Prince Charming routine is oh so very cliché. Getting out of these ropes: easy, getting up to that window 50 feet above: not so easy. Once I freed myself and barricaded the door, I got to work on that window. Luckily, I was slightly experienced in free climbing. I found little cracks in the walls where I could place my hands and feet. Unfortunately, I had to take off my shoes. By the time I only had 3 feet to go, the goons came back. Can you say crappy timing? Without thinking, I pulled gun out and shot them one by one. Not where I could kill them, just where I could wound them. I finally made it to the top where I could see who had come to my rescue. What do you know; Brandt actually came to save me. I was so going to kill him after this was over. Sadly, the window had no latches. I took my gun and bashed the handle against the window. The glass shattered upon impact. I didn't even bother to climb down, I just jumped. After my rather rocky landing, there stood Will, looking very pleased with himself. "One word, William and I will put you into an endless coma." I threatened. "Good to see you to Jackson." I heard him chuckle.

**I thought that was rather snarky. My betareader Eil-tan said she liked how it's written as if the character were having a conversation with someone(or the viewers maybe) I just really want to thank everyone for being oh so patient on this because between typing the Sherlock Holmes story, a new Step Up fic, and this one I have been jam packed to the brim. I am actually glad that I have captured you guys' attention when I first started writing this. I am really happy that you guys have taken your precious time to read this story. I pour my heart and soul into this story and I know the Brandt/OC romance is going kinda slow but I promise to try and spark up the romance fire a bit quicker. Anywho, tell me what you think! Nothing too harsh! LOL! And guys, I am going to Einstein Brothers Bagels for the first time ever today so wish me luck! Bye lovleys!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	6. Feelings and Homecomings

**Heyo! Guys, I actually am looking forward to seeing your guys' reviews on how I could improve. This chapter will include romance, as I promised. Although, I think I sucked at typing this chapter so guys please spare me with this chapter but give me some advice on how I cn improve. Thank You!**

Compromised Chapter Six

I sat on the couch of yet another hotel, flipping through the channels absentmindedly, when Brandt walks into the room. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. "Sure, go ahead." I replied flatly, lifting up my legs from across the couch, waiting for him to sit down before placing my legs on his lap. As if he expected this, Brandt looked at my legs and sighed. This wasn't a normal sigh, no it was more like an indecisive sigh. "Seriously. Dude, enough with the sighing, what's up that you're not telling me?" I asked, concerned. "You'll laugh." He replied, staring at the plush carpet in front of us. "William, I won't laugh at you if you were wearing purple spandex shorts and a neon sweatband around your head." I stated, forcing him to look at me. "This is really unprofessional but I like you, Becky." He spilled out. I took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling before I spoke again. "I like you too. More than I should." I replied, felling like a total dork.

Jane Carter's POV

Me and Benji were crouched behind the wall, listening in to what was going down between Brandt and Becky. They would look so cute together. They were just starting to make progress when Ethan walked out of his room. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. "Shush! Brandt and Becky are possibly hooking up!" We whisper-yelled. We all looked back at the pair to see them cuddled up on the couch. Aww, that is so adorable!

Becky's POV

Now with everything out in the open, I was in a relationship. Well, sort of. We both agreed to "date" but if a mission that was like really challenging came up, we would keep it professional. It was basically a compromise between our careers and our feelings. We already knew that Ethan, Jane, and Benji were spying on us the whole time. I didn't care that they knew already, I wouldn't have the energy to tell them anyways. "Hey guys, looks like Amir Vlencov is heading up to London to do a little shopping for some lethal toys. Any idea where we could lay low at that is in London?" Benji asked us as we all sat in the room doing random stuff. "I actually do know a place." I volunteered, smirking evilly. Will, Jane and Ethan could tell I was planning something. "Where exactly?" Ethan asked, eyeing me from his spot on a barstool. "Home." I replied, smiling as I walked to my room and slid the double doors closed. This is gonna be fun.

**Ohh, what is Becky planning. I just wanted to say, guys I know that I have been getting a lot of flack from some people about this story and I talked to my friend Artemis(I'm not crazy that's her name) who explained that getting flamed is a good thing and it's considered a rite of passage in the writing world. She has opened my eyes to see constructive criticism as a good thing. So guys, I'm sorry I just saw it as a bad thing and that I now appreciate your reviews more than I ever have. Annywho, I know this chapter was a bit of an epic fail but please tell me how you think I can improve. I value your guys' opinion. Thanks guys!**

**Little Miss Purple **


	7. Tears Like The Stars

**Hi guys, I am trying to get this out as soon as possible! I really wanted to see the advice you guys had on the story so please by all means review. I can't believe it's the 7****th**** chapter already! Truly amazing! Anyways, I'll just get on with the story!**

Compromised Chapter Seven

I smiled happily as my Hummer four-door pulled into the all too familiar driveway of the London residence.

"We're staying here?" Brandt asked, saying here as if this was a sewer.

"Yes. Is there a problem with staying at my house for a few days, William?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Um no. It's just that…" He stuttered.

"It's perfect, and we are supposed to be low-key remember?" The rest of the group stated as they got out of the car.

After everyone else got situated inside, I walked back to my car trying to do the horrendous task of closing the lift gate of the vehicle. I was jumping wildly, desperately wishing that I was taller. Suddenly a much taller, masculine figure pressed the button with ease.

"Thanks." I said to him awkwardly.

"No problem." He breathed.

"I should probably go inside." I replied, stepping around him, fiercely trying to escape the awkward situation.

I walked inside briskly and on my way past the foyer, I grabbed a glass of wine. What can I say? Wine organizes me. I calmly walked into the room that I was sharing with Jane.

"You look anxious. What's up?" Jane observed from her spot on the wooden floor.

"Have you ever had a secret so big, that when something great happens to you, it makes you want to just come clean and tell everyone about it?" I asked her, tension rising in my chest.

"Um, yeah. Seriously, Becky can you just tell me what's going on?" She asked, going into mother hen mode

"Ok. Just don't freak out on me or anything." I warned, going toward my desk and grabbing the file. I handed Jane the file and took a deep breath of relief.

(Here's the file)

_Rebecca Avery Jackson_

_Age: 26_

_Marital Status: Single_

_Position: IMF agent; former analyst_

_Status: DECEASED_

_NOTES: Jackson was killed in a bombing in Romania. Ultimately, drowned. Remained undercover for 4 years before death. Had no ties to anyone. First became an analyst at age 21. When proven qualified, was upgraded into agent status. Remained an agent on covert operations until death. _

_Associated with: Jane Carter, Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn, and Secret agent Francine Ackman_

"Oh my God, Becky…" Jane tried, at a loss for words.

"And the worst part about was that it's a lie. I wasn't killed in a bombing nor had I drowned. The IMF had sent out a hitman to execute me. As far as anyone knows, I no longer exist." I told her, my face grave.

"The only people who know I'm alive are you, Ethan, Benji, Will, and Ackman." I added.

"I had no idea that this could've happened. Do you even know why they did it?" Jane asked me.

I sensed another's presence. I gestured for the guys to sit down.

"While doing some undercover work in Zurich, I found out that the IMF had sold some of the U.S.'s greatest trade secrets to other countries who needed the upper hand against us. Soon enough, the IMF found out about it, and sent someone after me. I figured out that one of the agents was a hit sent out for me and I staged my death, knowing he would report it. I have been doing things that way ever since." I finished, shrugging.

_About an hour later…._

_No one's POV_

_Rooftop_

"Hey what are you doing up here?" Brandt asked her.

"I used to come up here if I got crappy news, was about to cry, or just to throw my boyfriend off of the roof." She said, smiling at Will for the last part, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look, Becky it's not your fault that the IMF sent a hitman after you because you knew what they were doing." He told her comfortingly.

"I know it's just…" Her voice suddenly caught.

Not being able to speak, she tried to fight back tears.

"You wanna cry?" Will asked her.

The young woman just nodded before walking into his warm embrace and letting her tears soak his shirt. Together they stood as the stars twinkled above them, much like the agent's tears.

**I thought that the chapter kinda gave a bit more background. It was very emotional, writing this chapter. I had to transport myself to a whole other emotional level in order to be capable to write something like this. I'm open to criticism, all types just don't call me stupid because that's where I draw the line. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it took me a very long time to decide what direction I want to go regarding this story. I actually wrote this chapter before chapter six so it was really weird to write all out of order but I managed to pull through. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Little Miss Purple~**


End file.
